The Watcher
by Eggbert
Summary: Ron and Harry celebrate a Gryffindor victory unaware that there's someone lurking in the shadows. *Warning. Slash*


THE WATCHER by Eggbert  
  
Summary: Ron and Harry celebrate Gryffindor's victory unaware that they're being watched.  
  
Rating: R for slash. Consider yourself warned.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, they're JKR's.  
  
Notes: This isn't about voyeurism, honest. It started out as a PWP and took a slightly darker road. No prizes for guessing whom the watcher is, either.  
  
Dedication: To everyone who wanted more Harry/Ron interaction.  
  
  
  
Gryffindor had been victorious over Ravenclaw and the celebrations would go on long into the night. The Quidditch captain and the Chaser had already started. In the deserted changing rooms Harry and Ron were entwined in each other's arms, kissing feverishly.  
  
Ron nudged Harry up against the bank of lockers, gliding his hands over his lover's lightly-muscled back. They had only managed to put on their jeans after showering before the shy glances and inviting body language had led Ron to pull Harry into his arms with a low, needy growl.  
  
Ron's lips progressed slowly down Harry's neck, kissing, nibbling, biting hard enough to mark but never enough to hurt, savouring the citrus tang of his lover's skin, one hand moving up to clamp firmly in Harry's damp hair making it more untidy than ever.  
  
" Mmm, that feels wonderful. Happy birthday, love. " whispered Harry, his own hands never still on Ron's warm freckled skin. He arched even closer as his lover gently ran his tongue over Harry's peaked nipples and his hand continued its descent.  
  
Ron smiled at the delicate flush of pink staining Harry's body. He knew he was very aroused and found the tangible evidence of it as he slipped his hand inside the waistband of Harry's jeans and lightly stroked the hot, hard flesh he found there, hissing gently though his teeth as Harry mirrored his actions, feeling featherlight kisses all the way along his aching shaft.  
  
He kissed Harry again, smothering the strangled, needy noises his lover was making.  
  
" How close are you? " Ron whispered.  
  
" So close..." moaned Harry, his eyes reduced to mere slits.  
  
" Not here though." cautioned Ron.  
  
" Yessss....." groaned Harry, pulling Ron down onto the floor on top of their discarded Quidditch robes.  
  
Ron stopped worrying about being caught, stopped thinking about anything but Harry as they made love there on the floor of the changing rooms, Harry biting deep into Ron's shoulder as he came, Ron following him ecstatically seconds later, his face buried in Harry's neck.  
  
They dressed in silence, tidying up the sorry-looking robes and left the changing rooms. They walked back towards the castle hand in hand, laughing uproariously at the stupid things that have amused lovers for centuries.  
  
Unaware that they were being watched.  
  
So, thought the watcher, the rumours are true. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are lovers. How could I have missed it? Look at the way they're looking at each other. That's love in Potter's sparkling green eyes. And I never thought i'd see such tenderness in the face of a Weasley. Oh, they are so in love. And i'll bet my broomstick they were doing more than discussing Quidditch strategy in the changing rooms.   
  
The watcher felt sick jealousy blossom in his stomach.  
  
Is he as wonderful in bed as I always imagined, Potter? Is he gentle and considerate? Does he make you scream in ecstasy? Do you know how lucky you are?  
  
The watcher grimaced as the two black-clad figures stopped and embraced, kissing just once, tenderly and sweetly.  
  
" I love you Harry. " murmured Ron.  
  
The watcher turned away. He could watch no more. As he headed back strange thoughts whirled in the watcher's head.  
  
I've always disliked you, Potter. Ever since the very first day. You've beaten me at everything and I can't stand to be second best. Seeker first, Captain first, Prefect and now you've captured the heart of the only one i've ever really wanted. Seventeen is too young to have your hopes destroyed. Weasley loves you. Sweet. Enjoy it. It's just one more reason for me to kill you when the time is right.  
  
And I will.   
  
  



End file.
